Shattered Glass
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: X gazes into a broken piece of stained glass and, looking at his tainted reflection, remnisces about how tainted his soul had become. (Megaman X6 and Megaman Zero spoilers)


__

Warning: Megaman Zero spoilers!!

Shattered Glass

Within the cracked faces, the glass's holder could see his visage reflected. Some of the cold faces that stared numbly back at him were small, some distorted, one stained crimson with the internal fluids of mangled reploids. Where exactly was the origin of this cracked object? X did not know. He also did not understand the reason behind his intense interest in the broken glass. Perhaps in the shattered glass he could see his own shattered soul. The small faces could represent what little innocence he managed to possess, just enough to understand the horror of his prior actions.

He stood amongst the tainted rubble of what used to be a city. Scattered around him were the wretched remains of mavericks. In the ghastly scene one could not identify any of the remains, as the corpses had been so severely brutalized. A few years prior, such a sight would have sent the young hunter heaving.

Such a sight would have brought him to his knees, tears streaming down his face and a soft and shakily spoken word of hope.

Hope that the tortured mavericks had finally found rest.

But this ghastly scene provoked nothing from X but a numb, haunted feeling.

A feeling that he had become the monsters that he had slain.

In the distorted faces of the glass he held, X could see just how twisted he had become. What was the names of the mavericks he mowed down so savagely? He didn't know. Worse, he didn't care.

When did he begin to stop caring about the enemies he fought? X continued to stare into the persimmon-stained face of the cracked glass.

Zero…

In the back of his darkened mind, X could remember…

The laughs, tears, hopes, dreams of a peaceful world.

He could remember clinging to Zero as sobs wracked his body. It had been the first time he ever killed a maverick, and the thought of ending someone's life tore through him in heaves. He could remember Zero tenderly wrapping his arms around him and speaking soothingly.

What was it that Zero had said? X could no longer remember. It had been thirty seven years since Zero had put himself into hibernation. He had partaken in such an act in order to purge himself completely of the maverick virus. Yet…although X understood the meaning behind his friend's actions, he couldn't help but feel abandoned.

Abandoned to a dark, lonely and dreadful world.

A world plagued with war.

X felt more alone than when he had believed Zero dead. At least…he had the comfort of believing that Zero's spirit was still with him.

Now…he didn't even have that anymore.

As he slowly turned the broken glass in his blood-stained hand, there was one question that lingered in his mind.

What was it that separated him from the mavericks?

Mavericks were known to be vicious monstrosities that cared little about the victims. X felt nothing towards the dismembered husks that laid strewn about him. Was he truly any different? Bloodlust was not uncommon with Reploids, even ones not yet afflicted with the virus. Zero was the greatest example of this. Yet…even he must have felt _something_ after such a gruesome display. There was a fine line that separated the mavericks from their hunters.

X had crossed that line.

In the frigid visage that reflected in the broken glass, X found no traces of the gentle reploid he used to be. The face that stared back was not his own.

Yet, in spite of the darkening situation, there was still a glimmer of hope.

X knew what the great and terrible effect this war was having on him.

As long as he knew, and had the will to change, there was still hope.

Zero had gone into hibernation so that he could purge himself completely of the maverick virus. Although X had not contracted the virus, perhaps hibernation would ease the burden his heart had been forced to carry. It would grant him the best chance of salvaging what remained of his wrecked soul. However, it was a very risky venture, as there were currently no other hunters at his caliber. Yet, if he continued, there would eventually be no soul left to salvage.

He knew that, despite the risks, Alia would be supportive of his decision. She had witnessed his growing detachment with uncontained worry. X was also well-aware of the feelings that the girl had for him. Although he had always cared about her, he never shared her sentiments. The only person he ever felt love towards was Zero, and even that was beginning to fade along with the rest of his numbed emotions.

In the back of X's mind, he knew that there were no other alternatives. He crushed the broken glass in his hands. Afterwards he opened his fingers just enough to let the shattered pieces slide through. Casting a final glance to the destruction that he caused, X turned and walked back to the base. Once there he planned to break the news to Alia. He was going to put himself into hibernation.

He was going to salvage what remained of his soul.

__

Author's Notes: When I first played Megaman Zero, the game hinted that X was the founder of Neo Arcadia. I thought it was ironic that X would end up being the main bad guy, when the games all hinted that Zero would be. I was a bit disappointed to find out that it was just a clone, because I thought that having X as the main villain was such brilliant scheme. I had considered writing a mirror verse fic, where X would be the founder of Neo Arcadia instead of a clone. But I eventually decided not to, and altered those ideas for this fic. I may end up writing the mirror verse fic if the bug bites me.


End file.
